


Hello, Ginevra

by Mx_Maneater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but nosy), Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Draco takes everything as a competition, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Snarky Draco Malfoy, that becomes not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater
Summary: Ginny just wants to talk.Harry just wants to let off some steam.Draco just wants everyone to know that Harry is his.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 357
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	Hello, Ginevra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticKitten42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/gifts).



> Thanks again to my wonderful beta, [GallifreyIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyIsBurning)! I really didn't intend to join yet another fest this year, but I made the mistake of clicking on the prompts list, and then I was a goner. 😂
> 
> Great prompt, [MysticKitten42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42)! Hope you enjoy.

Harry was mid-spasm when it happened. He was against the wall, water streaming into his eyes and splattering the glasses he hadn’t even bothered to take off, body held firmly in place by two hands and a wicked, wicked tongue. 

They hadn’t tarried when they’d reached the lockers after the game. No, Draco liked it quick and dirty; he took Harry apart in minutes, as a simple matter of fact. The first time had been a whirlwind, and, instead of slowing, they had only grown more relentless in the countless times that followed.

This time, they hadn’t even gotten their clothes off before Draco had shoved them into a shower stall. Harry had only just started on his buttons – a task he quickly gave up when he realized they weren’t stopping. Draco had pressed him into the spray, smirk sharp and hungry as Harry’s Quidditch leathers quickly began to soak through. 

He’d peeled at them then, fighting snaps and ties as the wet garments clung, heavy and constricting. The thrill of it alone had had Harry panting before anything else even happened; when his cock was freed, he’d groaned aloud at the rush of air and warm water sensations. 

Draco had then fallen artlessly to his knees, the submissiveness of the gesture lost in the sure way he pinned Harry to the wall, the flash of nails as he ran his hands down Harry’s thighs. His tongue was mischievous and eager as he worked Harry into a shudder. 

It wouldn’t be long now… It wouldn’t be long, and yet-

There had been a noise. Harry had _heard_ the click of the latch – he knew what it sounded like from when Ginny used to sneak in after a match and-

“Harry?” 

He clapped a hand over his mouth in horror as her soft voice filtered through the stall door. This couldn’t be happening – they’d broken up months ago, at the beginning of the year! It had been _eons_ since she’d simply appeared in the men’s lockers like this, hoping to chat with him while he showered. There was no reason for it, and…and-

Harry bit down on his hand as Draco took him deeper, eyes flashing with annoyance at the sudden appearance of his lover’s ex. 

_Fuck_. He was _fucked._

“Harry, I know it’s you.” She sounded exasperated, too – and not the least bit sorry. “You always leave robes and towels lying everywhere when you bathe.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at that, amused despite himself, but his eyes dared Harry to respond in an appropriate way. Which – _hell_ – Harry had no idea what that warranted.

“If you’re going to keep ignoring me, I’ll come in and shake that habit out of you-”

“No!” Harry said quickly. “No, it’s just… I’m just… You surprised me, is all.” He didn’t know what made him say it, but he had no better excuses at the moment, anyway.

“Surprised you?”

“Yeah, you…” he struggled for inspiration, trying to temper the breathy quality of his voice, “you haven’t come in to chat like this in a while, so I wasn’t really expecting-”

“Well, you didn’t want me to, did you?” She huffed an amused sigh. “Really, Harry. We ended things mutually, so it wasn’t like I was _avoiding_ you – I just thought it might give the wrong idea. If I were to keep coming here after we’d broken up.” 

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Draco began cruelly fondling his balls. He licked languorously up Harry’s shaft and paused, laving delicate, infuriating caresses on the tip of his hardened cock. His whole manner issued a challenge: _you keep talking to her – and ignoring me – and I’ll make your life a living hell._

Harry wanted to comply – to stop, to shoo her somehow – but he also knew who he was dealing with. If he told Ginny to leave, she’d tease him (and probably throw open the curtain while she was at it to see why). 

She went on, utterly unaware of his turmoil. “But, well, now that it’s been a while… I thought it’d be less weird, you know? If we chatted like this again as friends. It was fun, back in the day – talking Quidditch after a game… I missed it. Did you?”

“I…” Draco nipped warningly at Harry’s hip, and he cut off a yelp before answering. “I did. I missed it.” The blond glared at him, and Harry threw his hands up like “what do you want me to say?!” 

“Well, that’s something, at least. I feel like we haven’t talked much lately.” 

“Really?” Harry managed, though inside the stall, he was engaged in a silent battle that consumed all his focus. Draco had gone for his dick again, and Harry – in a panic – was holding him back by the hair. Clearly furious with this tactic, Draco was pinching the sensitive skin of his inner thigh as a means of getting revenge. “We’ve talked…sometimes.”

“Yeah, but not _real_ conversations, you know? Like how’ve you _been_?”

“Fine! Fine. Look, Ginny…now’s not the best time-” His voice jumped in pitch as Draco pinched him hard enough to tug free of Harry’s grip, and then his mouth was latched around his cock again. He tried – rather unsuccessfully – to stifle both the gasp of surprise and subsequent groan of ecstasy. 

“Harry, are you alright? What’re you _doing_ in there?”

“Nothing!” he spat vehemently. “Nothing…just-”

“Are you _wanking?_ ”

Draco chuckled silently around Harry’s dick, eyes sparkling as he clenched and unclenched his throat. 

“No, I-” _or would it be better for him to say ‘yes’?_ Would she leave?

“Because if you are, _stop_ – you can hold off for a few minutes to talk, surely!”

 _Or not._ Deny it to the grave; it was his only choice.

“I’m not _wanking-_ ”

“Oh, Merlin, is there someone in there with you, then? Let me guess…” She paused for a moment, then gasped, sounding both disgusted and curious. “Tell me it’s not Draco Malfoy.”

“H-huh?!” 

So shocked was Harry by the guess, that he let his guard down for a fateful moment. Draco seized the opportunity to pull off a little and loll his head back. Without thinking, Harry chased the sensation, thrusting forward into Draco’s throat. 

The line of his neck was so fucking gorgeous; his hair, only partially wet from the spray, clung to his temples distractingly. Merlin, only _Draco_ could look so arrogant and dignified while on his knees sucking cock. 

Harry came. He came, bending forward to brace himself against the wall – mouth curled in a silent “o” of surprise; his climax had taken him completely unawares-

And Draco just kept on swallowing. Each clamp of his throat sent a shockwave through Harry head to toe, and his knees threatened to buckle with each ripple of unbearable pleasure. He planted his hands more solidly against the opposing wall to hold himself up and prayed he was keeping quiet... 

He’d almost forgotten about Ginny, until a whooshing sound stole the shower curtain away. 

“Dear Merlin, you _are_ fucking Malfoy!”

Draco – who’d managed to humiliate Harry, prove his inestimable sexual prowess, _and_ lay his claim in front of Harry’s ex, all in one fell swoop – pulled off of him with a distinct smugness about his satisfied expression. He wiped at his mouth carelessly, as if getting walked in on during sex was something that happened all the time. 

“Hello, Ginevra.” Hell, he even sounded _bored._

“Er, Ginny, I… I mean…” Harry scrambled to tuck away his still-softening dick. The wet leather of his trousers made the task almost impossible. 

She startled him by interrupting. “Oh, Ron owes me so much money for this.”

Harry blinked for several moments in shock. “You were _betting_ on me?!” His anger was perhaps undermined by his inability to do up his snaps, though. 

“Not on _you_. On Malfoy. Being the one you, er…take dramatically in the showers, as it turns out.” 

“He was more the one being taken,” Draco pointed out helpfully, and Harry quelled the urge to scream.

“Yes, well, it’s _Harry_ ,” Ginny replied – as if that explained everything. 

His rage boiled over. 

“Okay, but Ginny – what the _fuck?_ ” Harry exploded. “Why would you bet on that? And _Ron-_ ”

“-clearly doesn’t know your tastes as well as someone who’s dated you. Yes, I agree.” She smirked like this was all hilarious and not world-shatteringly humiliating. “Anyway, I’m going to go – fun as this was. I have some fragile, Ron-shaped worldviews to break, some money to collect, and Harry, you _better sit with me at dinner tonight_. I was serious about the ‘not talking enough’ thing.” 

With that, Ginny blew him a kiss and turned for the door. It clacked shut with a swift, smothering silence. 

Harry looked to Draco apprehensively. He didn’t look _angry_ , per say, but Harry still felt horribly guilty for the whole interaction and dead scared that Draco would misread the situation and leave. “Draco, I didn’t… I mean, I didn’t _ask_ her to come or anything; I didn’t think she’d…”

He cut Harry off with a pointed eyebrow raise. 

“Harry, you’re an _idiot_ – I know that – but you’re not _that_ much of an idiot. Of course you didn’t call her here. Now, there’s still some time before dinner, so…” He pulled his wand from where he’d stashed it hastily in his waistband and cast a warming charm on the faucet – which had begun to run cold as they lingered. “That’s better.” 

He stood slowly, somehow limber despite the prolonged time spent on his knees – Harry still rather thought his own would give out. The look Draco was giving him wasn’t helping.

“Let’s get you out of those soiled clothes,” the man whispered, sending a shiver up Harry’s neck. Up close, he could see the water droplets clinging to those long, blond lashes. He hovered closer, so Draco’s next words were against his lips. 

“You’re a dirty bastard, so it’s going to take some effort to get you clean.”


End file.
